


Under the Melancholy Moon

by Kumikoko



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: Prince Alfonse is restless with the knowledge that in nine days time he may succumb to Hel's curse as his father before him did when he notices a tragic angel of death has descended upon his garden.





	Under the Melancholy Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed there is a lot of demand for Alfonse/Eir on Facebook and thought I could do everyone a favor and add to the Alfonse/Eir creative imagery. I hope ya'll will enjoy the short fic, if for no other reason then there are not many Alfonse/Eir fanfics. 
> 
> I do NOT own Fire Emblem nor ANY of its characters.

Under the Melancholy Moon

_In five sun rises, and four sunsets I will meet Hel again_. Alfonse thought as he stared out the arched window with furrowed brows. His hands were pressed against the cool stone of the ledge, while a cold sweat trickled down the side of his face. _This time, I cannot afford to succumb to the curse, otherwise my father’s death will have been in vain_.

He grit his teeth and curled his fingers against the palms of his hands as anguish gripped his heart _. If I hadn’t been so reckless, Father would still be alive…what kind of son am I to not heed my father’s wise warning? I played into Hel’s hand and he paid the price for it_.

Guilt plagued his mind while shame spread across his cheeks in pink rivulets. _I can’t let curse more people. I must prevail…the only question is how_. Alfonse wondered as he tilted his head up to gaze at the full moon. Its red glow unnerved him, making him turn his gaze to the Askran gardens below.

Under the light of a fading moon an angel of death was perched atop the fountain’s stone. Her delicate, poised posture was charming, implying a quiet elegance Alfonse had yet to see on other females of similar royal status. One hand was pressed to her breast while her melancholy gaze bore into the reddened moon above that illuminated her ashen complexion in blushes of ivory.

_She’s exotic_ … Alfonse thought as he dazedly stared at her with barely parted lips. _And so tragic_ …He noted, coming to his senses. _She is suffering more then I…yet I childishly grieve? I have no right_. Alfonse chided as he folded his arms onto the ledge, while his eyes softened sympathetically while he observed her from afar.

A gush of wind caressed Eir’s hair, causing it to flutter in the wind while her gothic dress ruffled. She drew her arms close to her body and glanced around the garden hedges as if to second guess her reason for being outside at an unholy hour of the night.

_She’s cold_. Alfonse realized, whirling around on his heels towards the door. He yanked it open and impulsively rushed into the hallway, ignoring the startled gasps of the guards as he ran down the hallway.

“Prince Alfonse!”

They called after him and began to chase him.

“I’m fine!” Alfonse called back, with a dismissive wave of his hand to let the guards know that he was not in danger. Their heavy, clanking footfalls lightened, letting the young prince know he was not being pursued any longer as he ran down the spherical staircase, skipping two steps with each in his reckless haste.

_I’ve got to do something_. Was all Alfonse could think as he recalled his time in the foreign ice country where many Askran soldiers froze to death. _I couldn’t save them. But I can save her_. He thought, bursting outside into the warm midspring night.

Alfonse hurried into the gardens, breaking out into a warm sweat. He arrived in the gardens and looked around fervently while his heart raced inside of his chest, but Eir was not at the fountain any longer. His heart plummeted with disappointment while sweat trickled down his cheek.

_Maybe she went home_? Alfonse guessed, sitting down on the stone edge of the fountain to regain lost breath and still his racing heart. _What am I doing out here anyways? She’s always cold, isn’t she_? He wondered, remembering how often Eir would shiver even when the heat of the unforgiving sun was bearing down on her.

What came over him, Alfonse wasn’t sure. He set his hand on his forehead and sighed, feeling like an idiot for rushing outside in the dead of night, expecting Eir to still be here.

Hoping.

_I must be tired_. Alfonse concluded, resting both hands onto the warm stone.

From the corner of his eye he saw a flash of silver dart from behind a lily hedge. Alfonse leapt to his feet, recognizing Eir’s wispy hair and shadowy form.

“Princess Eir!” Alfonse called, pursuing her. He caught her wrist and immediately his heart began to race, feeling her chilly skin. “I—”

“P-prince Alfonse…!” Eir exclaimed as she pulled away from him, startled. Her tragic doe eyes were wide while she gaped at him, pulling her arm against her breast. She rubbed her wrist where his warm fingers had been just moments ago.

“Sorry…!” Alfonse blurted, shame discoloring his cheeks. “I didn’t mean to scare you, princess.” He apologized earnestly, clenching his hands at his sides as he bowed to her.

“I…uhm…it’s…I’m…” Eir stammered distractedly while she scoured the garden with paranoid eyes. She tensed as a lithe girl with hair the shade of midnight disappeared into the shadows, taking a spellbook with her.

Eir looked back at Alfonse, seeing his apologetic bow and cleared her throat to try speech again. “That’s alright…I am sure I must have startled you too…” She sympathized, absentmindedly caressing her wrist again. “Could you…ah…not sleep either?”

“No…I’ve been formulating plans as to how to break Hel’s curse without leading anyone to their graves.” Alfonse answered, rephrasing his time spent lamenting and worrying to sound as though he knew what he was doing.

His bravado made Eir furrow her eyebrows with anguish. “My mother cursed you again…I…I am sorry for that…” Eir said, pressing both of her hands together. “I wouldn’t wish her curses on anyone…”

For a moment, Alfonse was stunned by her tragic beauty, and her awful plight in life. “She…your own mother, she…” He began, then stopped as he shut his eyes against the horrid truth that made his stomach churn with nausea.

A tense silence befell them.

_Hel killed her own daughter over, and over again…Eir must have been scared, with no one to protect her_ …Alfonse thought, bothered by the life Eir had been born into. “I can’t imagine what any of that was like for you…” He finally said, unable to say anything else without sounding pretentious.

“Nor do you have to…it is in the past…and while my future may be bleak…I am curious to learn more about your world…” Eir told him, lowering her arms in front of her body.

“And…uh…what would you like to know about this world?” Alfonse asked nervously, becoming acutely aware of how alone they were. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had the freedom to talk to someone privately.

It was all the more reason as to why Alfonse turned his gaze to the lilies, though a blush erupted on his face as their pale petals reminded him distinctly of Eir’s perky breasts, barely contained within the seductive dress.

_Why’d I have to notice her body? And how have I not noticed how pretty she was before_? Alfonse badgered himself, turning his eyes onto a rock.

Anywhere but at the lovely princess of death.

“I would like to know why your hand was warm…and if everyone’s hand is warm…” Eir answered, stepping closer to Alfonse.

“My hand?” Alfonse repeated, taking a quick step away from her. “We…uh…well, we’re all warm…I think…unless we’re cold…it, ah…just kind of depends…really.” He stammered, taking another step away from her as his sense of rationality began to return to him.

_A prince of Askr should not be alone with a lovely princess at all, let alone be caught with her in the gardens at midnight…what would people think_!? He chided, becoming concerned that coming out here was a bad idea after all.

“And your face…it turned pink…why is that?” Eir questioned, stepping towards him curiously as he continued to stammer, and back away from her. She heard a small gasp leave his throat as he realized his back was pressed against the hedge.

“It’s not…I’m not…” Alfonse stammered, looking around helplessly for an escape route while he broke out into another nervous sweat.

“Could it be that your cheek is warm like the embers of a dying fire?” Eir asked, clasping her hand over his warm cheek.

_Ah, cold_! Alfonse winced, instinctively wanting to shy away from her chilly hand. He tensed, clenching his hands into fists as he lingered, ignoring his senses to turn away while his heart raced against his chest.

“Your cheek is hot, though not in a way that scalds me like the unforgiving flames of Musspell…” Eir concluded, awed as she caressed his cheek with her soft fingers. “I must admit, I am a little jealous…for it is cold in my realm…though I never even knew that until I came here and felt the sun on my back…and your hand on my wrist.”

_Her eyes are so sad_ …Alfonse noted, feeling his heart clench with sympathy, and gently placed his hand over hers.

“That’s…actually why I came to find you tonight, I was concerned you were cold, so I rushed out here to help you.” Alfonse admitted quietly, feeling her chilled hand tremble underneath the heat of his palm.

“You…rushed out here to help me, without your armor?” Eir asked, glancing over the dark blue robe Alfonse wore, noting the family crest that was patched to the right. “Or your sword?”

“I—” Alfonse wanted argue. Refute. Deny.

A prince of Askr couldn’t just waltz around the castle in his bed chamber’s robes.

Yet…

“Oh dragons…this is so inappropriate…father would be furious with me…!” Alfonse bemoaned, pressing a hand to his face to hide his shame.

Eir smiled lightly, charmed by his lively expressions, and behavior. “I thought you were rather brave when you stood up to my mother…and if your father is the man you fought to protect, he may feel similarly, even in death.”

Slowly, Alfonse pulled his hand away from his face. He was surprised to see a gentle expression on her face, though her eyes remained haunted as she spoke again.

“You have an indomitable spirit overflowing with positivity and confidence. It is not unlike those of your comrades…” Her smile faltered then as she noted his reddened cheeks and remembered that in nine days’ time, her mother’s curse would drain the red away.

“If you believe that, then why do you look so sad?” Alfonse asked, looking her over with concern.

Eir took a step back as she brought her arms to her breasts, and then she hung her head while she turned away from him. “You should know…there may come a day where I have to hurt you…” She said softly, her voice riddled with guilt.

Alfonse’s eyes widened with surprise, and for a brief moment he wondered if her presence in the garden had been a desperate ploy to lure him away from those who would protect him. The paranoid thought was dismissed as immediately as it had surfaced.

“If that day comes to pass…I will not fault you.” Alfonse promised, pulling the tragic girl into his arms. “Just…in return, promise me there will be a day when you lead your own life…”

“I…I…my…own life?” Eir stammered, distracted by the warmth of his body, and the rhythmic pounding of his noble heart. “I…couldn’t possibly…mother will take my life one day…just as she gave me life.”

“I believe you can change your destiny, the way I believe I can change my fate…with the help of our friends.” Alfonse told her, lending his warmth to Eir.

“I…I could change my fate…” Eir repeated, widening her eyes as the implications of his words dawned on her. _I could live my own life…if we can find a way to stop my mother_ … “I could be free…” Her heart began to race within her chest as she thought of how different her life could be without the toxic influence of her mother.

“It does mean you would have to rebel against your mother,” Alfonse mentioned, wanting to make sure she understood exactly what stopping Hel would mean. “You would be betraying her, if you continue to help us stop her.”

“I…I understand, and I think I am ready as long as I have you and princess Shareena next to me.” Eir said, though a twinge of fear pumped through her heart as she stepped back. 

Her courage and willingness to do the right thing made Alfonse blush. He found himself looking at the Lillies again, too nervous to look at her while he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’ve been in darkness for so long…it’s all I’ve ever known. I thought darkness and death was all there was to life until mother had me cross the veil between the living and the dead. I met you then, and now I know what it is like to live so for now on, I’ll always choose life.” Eir confessed, clasping her hands together. Her heartfelt gratitude shone in her ocean eyes.

“And I will fight to keep you here as long as life is what you choose.” Alfonse promised, smiling gently as he glanced back at her, focusing on her eyes. He didn’t dare to let his eyes wander, though the thought was tempting.

“I desire this warm, colorful world and the good people who fight for it.” Eir assured him, wrapping her arms around her body again to regain some lost warmth as she shivered.

“I am happy to hear that,” Alfonse told her, then noted how cold she appeared to be again. _She’s cold, but I don’t have anything to lend her. Maybe I can convince her to retire for the night to a warm bed_.  “It’s getting late. Will you allow me to escort you to your sleeping quarters in the castle?” Alfonse offered, holding his hand out to her.

“I would appreciate that, if you could indulge a selfish whim of mine.” Eir answered, grabbing his hand. She felt the warmth, and more then that, she noted the callouses on his palm. _He’s so dedicated to saving everyone, no matter who they are, what they’ve done, or where they come from. With hands like his, he must have trained with swords for hours on end_.

“A selfish whim?” Alfonse repeated, arching a skeptical eyebrow at her. _I can’t imagine she would have a selfish request_.

“I heard that nothing makes a human feel more alive, and powerful then when they are in love. I humbly request you kiss me, to bring me to life.” Eir requested, her earnest blue eyes reflecting her wish.

“What?” Alfonse blurted, flushing as he took a step back.

“A kiss is shared between two people, and once they do, love is ignited between them, is it not?” Eir asked, studying his reaction. His complexion was pink once more, and his skin was breaking out into another sweat. _I’ve never seen him behave this way before. He’s normally calm and determined, yet grave_. _What can it all mean_?

“Y-yes…that’s…it…well, I think that…” Alfonse stammered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously while his mind struggled to form a sentence.

“Will you grant my request?” Eir asked, curiosity shining in her eyes.

Alfonse cleared his throat, pressing his knuckles against his lips. “I can’t grant your request.” He couldn’t brig himself to look at her, knowing he was rejecting an offer other men would pounce on.

“May I ask why?” Eir questioned, undeterred from rejection.

“As the Askran prince, I cannot frivolously kiss women. It would put my family’s name to shame, if I kissed a woman I was not courting.” Alfonse explained as gently as he could, for he didn’t want to disappoint her anymore then he knew he had to.

“Then court me.” Eir suggested, clasping her hands together in front of her.

Her innocent smile made Alfonse flush harder.

_Me? The heir to the Askran throne court the princess of death_? Alfonse wondered, stunned upon hearing her proposal. He nervously looked her over, noting her lithe, graceful form and bewitching beauty. _Definitely_.

“If you want me to court you, you should know that humans court with the intent to marry.” Alfonse informed her, concerned she might not fully understand the implications of what she was suggesting.

“Marriage…is that when two humans live together?” Eir asked, having heard a little about it before.

“Yes,” Alfonse answered, nodding his head. “There’s more to marriage then that, like being with someone even in death, and eventually producing heirs for the throne.”

“Even in death?” Eir repeated, a smile forming on her face. “I think I can commit to that, since I am deaths daughter. A marriage with me would continue in death, I suspect.” Eir said, having no qualms about spending the rest of her life with someone who made her feel alive, and warm.

_A love that never dies_ …Alfonse realized, blushing harder with the thought of having a never-ending love story. It was tempting, enticing, and thought provoking. “

“Then…allow me to court you.” Alfonse requested, then looked around for a symbolic token he could give her. He had nothing on him, but one look around the garden gave him an idea.

_Lilies_. Alfonse thought, plucking a white lily off of a bush. He then offered her the flower. “I wish to give you a token to commemorate the first step of the courting process, and to express to you my intent to court you as properly as I can, considering we’re in the middle of war and my life is a taut thread that three witches are toying with.”

“Oh, how pretty.” Eir gushed, taking the flower from him. She pressed it to her nose, inhaling the sweet scent. “I’ll keep the lily close to me as proof that we’re courting.” She said, tucking the stem of the flower just under the top of the dress.

“Lily’s tend to symbolize a soul who has departed from my realm, whose innocence has been restored after death.” Alfonse explained to her, as he gently grabbed her hands. “You have experienced death and life, though you remain innocent through it all. I don’t think another flower could be more suiting.”

“You’re probably right…though if I recall, flowers wilt, and I’ll wilt when my mother commands my power one more time…but when you join me in death, we’ll be reunited.” Eir told him, while the flower pressed against her breast wilted, its stark white petals browning.

“I look forwards to it.” Alfonse promised, leaning towards her to close the distance between them. He set one hand on her cheek and pressed their lips together, sealing the promise with a kiss.

Their budding love would continue even in the afterlife.

**Author's Note:**

> Read after reading the story. 
> 
> For clarification, Eir had been sent by Hel to lure Alfonse into the garden to stab him under the cover of night. She was debating on whether she would do it or not. Alfonse had always been kind to her, after all. 
> 
> So when Alfonse arrived, Eir was conflicted. She knew she didn't want to stab him, but she knew too if she didn't, her mother would be furious. Eir prayed for an escape route, and that's when Tharja jolts her with a curse, making her drop her weapon. 
> 
> (Tharja is always lurking) 
> 
> Eir has her answer then, and knows that killing Alfonse is not the right thing to do. She tries to simply flee but that's when Alfonse spots her and catches her. She's startled, yet relieved and then the conversation continues as you read it. 
> 
> Of course ya'll might ask why I didn't show this to ya'll in the fic with words, but that would have made the story longer then it needed to be. I wanted to keep it short and sweet, and focused on them and their love. So I decided to just clear up the confusion as to why Eir was in the garden in the first place, who the shadowy figure was, and why she was retreating when Alfonse caught her.


End file.
